ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Delancy Gorge
Ultimate Driving: Delancy Gorge is the fourth game in the Delaware portion, made by TwentyTwoPilots for Ultimate Driving Universe. This game was released on December 16, 2016, and is the largest map in the Delaware portion, taking up the northern part of the Newark map as well. This map also features I-80, new state routes and a water hazard on the mountain- the first of its kind in the UDU. Despite this game taking place in Delaware, it is based off the Ligonier, PA area in the Appalachian Mountains. The game is set in the mountainous areas of Delaware, which includes the highest point in the current map (Pomeroy Mountain, 1898 feet above sea level). This area also features two mountain pass routes, which are challenging to drive on, with one house set at the top of Pomeroy Mountain. This game also saw major changes to Gerard Ferry, with having a hospital added instead of the gas station and the gas station relocated to I-476 and DE 41. Both North Newark and Gerard Ferry were relocated to the Delancy map, in order to complete the link between Delancy Gorge and Centralia. If you are driving on the mountain passes, keep in mind that you should drive slowly, and a hairpin turn exists (with a posted safe speed of 5 mph or 8 km/h) on Porter Mountain Road. Large trucks, buses, and RVs can navigate the mountain passes if you stay below 30 mph (48 km/h). However, driving downhill in a large vehicle on Porter Mountain Road should be done with extreme caution for safety reasons. Also, do not pass slower vehicles while navigating DE 92 on Pomeroy Mountain and on Porter Mountain Road- it can cause an accident as there is very little margin for error. Large vehicles are advised to activate hazard flashers when navigating the passes and traveling below 35 mph (55 km/h). Major roads in Delancy Gorge Towns and Cities * Delancy Gorge- Main Town of the game, includes houses, Civilian Spawn, Police Station and Mailman Spawn. * Pomeroy- Namesake of Pomeroy Mountain, includes a Pit Stop Gas Station, some houses, the Firefighter Spawn and a Civilian Spawn. * North Newark- Southernmost town of UD: Delancy Gorge. Contains houses and Civilian Spawn. * Gerard Ferry- Ferry port, contains Hospital, Civilian Spawn, and some houses. Trivia The full release is the 2nd version of Delancy Gorge. The original version had completely different routes, such as US 301 (redesignated as US 322), and also a completely different layout. The current DE 41 was formerly US 21, and another road connecting to Arizona was removed. This version was never finished but allows you to experience what Delancy Gorge actually was supposed to look like. This game is now part of the UD: Classic series as well. On October 14, 2017, Delancy Gorge received a long-awaited update to put it on par with Westover Islands, including vehicles, jobs, customization, rims, and other features. This update was the first one since July 2017, making it the second game to have the new garage and houses. Category:Games by TwentyTwoPilots Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in Delaware Category:Delaware Category:Games Part of UD: Newark